Can't Stop Love
by Ezria.PLL.10
Summary: What if Ezra was getting married, but not to Aria. Aria will do anything to stop it. Read to find out...


**So this is my first one-shot, I think it will be a one-shot, I haven't decided yet. It was an idea I've had for a while. The poem in the beginning is just something I wrote. Not one of my best stories in my opinion. Please read and review and please tell me if you want me to continue! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars. : ) **

Can't Stop Love

A bright blue envelope

A written statement

A tear

A love lost

It was wrong

It always felt right

It started with a kiss

It ended with a lie

A marriage

A cry

A stop

A love saved

It happened one night

It couldn't be stopped

It was always right

It was saved

A hard knock on the door startled the sleeping girl on the couch. Another knock a few seconds later, "Aria?" someone questioned outside the door. The sleepy college student slowly got up and peered through the peep hole on her apartment door. A husky, scruffy man stood outside her door a little blue envelope in his hand; it was her neighbor Tom who lived right next door. She turned the door knob and rubbed her sleepy eyes, "What's up Tom?" Aria asked the man, "I got your mail, it looks pretty important so came over right away." He smiled and handed her the note. "Thanks," She smiled and looked down at the letter. Tom nodded and headed back to his apartment.

"_To Aria Montgomery"_ Aria looked puzzled, the address wasn't familiar. She plopped down on the couch and sliced open the envelope. A thick paper fell to the floor, _"You are cordially invited to celebrate the wedding of Jackie Grace Molina and Ezra Michael Fitz, On Saturday afternoon July the 7__th__ at 3 o'clock, 12__th__ street Church, followed by a reception" _

She couldn't believe her eyes; Ezra was getting married to his ex-fiancé. She was so naïve back when she was a child to let something so precious slip away. He lied, but it should have been forgiven. Now he was getting married to the person who she thought caused the lie. A tear fell from her right eye; this was not something to cry about. She was happy Ezra was happy, but it still hurt when the love of her life was in the hands of someone else. Aria slowly collected her things and headed out the door, class was in an hour and she needed something to do to keep her mind off of Ezra and the wedding.

"I got an invitation…" Aria choked into the phone, "What invitation? What for?" Spencer, one of Aria's best friends, asked. "An invitation…To Ezra's wedding." She managed to get out, Spencer gasped. "I'm so sorry, Aria, why don't you come over later, Hanna and Emily too. We'll have a girl's night." Spencer suggested, "Sorry Spence I got class tonight, how about tomorrow? Oh and do you and the girls want to be my dates to the wedding." She laughed, "Okay, yeah sure that's sounds great. I'll see you tomorrow." Spencer laughed through the phone. They said their goodbye's and hung up. Aria sighed and started on her homework.

Ten day's passed and finally it was the day of the wedding. Aria looked stunning in a little strapless black dress that stopped in the middle of her thighs; she completed the outfit with peep toe heels and a black sequin clutch. "I can do this," She whispered to herself as she fixed her makeup in the mirror by her front door. Finally after a few minutes of collecting herself, Aria made it down the stairs to where her friends were waiting in Hanna's black Honda. "Hey guys." Aria smiled as she slid into the back seat next to Emily. "You ready Aria?" Hanna asked turning around and grabbing her hand. She nodded, "As ready as I'll ever be." She smiled, Hanna started the car and they were off to the wedding.

Ezra stood in the dressing room at the church, his wedding day. Four years ago he had thought his wedding day would be with the person who knew him best, Aria. Today, though it was Jackie, he loved Jackie sure, but she wasn't Aria. Aria and him had stopped seeing each other after he got the job at Hollis College. He didn't tell her about Jackie, his ex-fiancé at the time, also had a teaching job at Hollis. This resulted in a break-up and the last words she'd ever said to him was _"Until today, you were the one guy who had never lied to me." _He was whipped out of his thoughts by the sound of his older brother David knocking on the door. "You ready bro?" David asked, coming into the door. "Uhhhh-, yeah sure." He replied with no emotion, he walked out the corridor towards the alter. There he stood now looking out towards the people continuing to find their seats at his wedding. Ezra sucked in a breath, there was Aria with her three best friends close behind finding their seats.

Five minutes later, the music started Jackie glided down the aisle towards Ezra. He was looking at Jackie but also at Aria. She looked pained he thought, like she had been crying for five days straight. Jackie made it to the alter, and the priest began. "We are gathered together on this beautiful afternoon to share with Jacqueline and Ezra as they exchange vows of their everlasting love. If anybody has any reason these two should not be married speak now or forever hold your peace." Silence filled the air, Ezra looked at Aria, and they both locked eyes. Aria slowly stood up, tears now spilling down her cheeks. "I object…" Aria chocked out, gasps from everybody in the church filled the air. "Ezra you can't marry her, what you and I had. That was real, that was perfect, it was always right Ezra, please…" she stopped, whispers from the congregation started, the more clear ones hurt the most. "Wasn't she his student? Isn't that illegal? That bitch, whore."

Aria looked around the church, people were mad, she looked at Ezra with her puffy eyes, and she shook her head heading for the door. Half way down the aisle she stopped looking back at Ezra, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…" She spoke and hurried down towards the door. Aria shoved open the door, leading to the small stairs, the sun beating down on her face. She fell to her knees hiding her face in her hands. He wasn't coming, it had been too long, she thought.

"Jackie I'm sorry, I can't." He looked at Jackie whose eyes already started to well up with tears. "Ezra just go," Jackie ordered, Ezra still stood there, "I'm sorry." He said once again, "GO!" Jackie shouted Ezra slowly made his way down the stairs; he started to run once he finished the stairs. He busted through the door, "Aria!" he cried, he saw her head down crying in her hands. "Oh Aria," Ezra knelt down beside her, he swooped her up and he cradled her in his lap. "I love you Aria." He lifted her chin to his lips and kissed her lightly, "I'm so sorry." Aria didn't say a word; she griped his cheeks in her palms and engulfed him in a kiss. A long, long overdue kiss, they pulled away and looked at each other in eyes. "I've always loved you Aria and I always will, I love you Aria." Ezra said, wiping a tear on Aria's cheek. Tears spilled from his eyes also, it was always right, their love could never be stopped, and it was saved.

**Don't for get to REVIEW! It is much appreciated! : )**


End file.
